


Captivated

by RRFitzherbert



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Childhood Lovers, Dalish Gods, Demi-God, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Slavery, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRFitzherbert/pseuds/RRFitzherbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellanaris fights to recover from slavery. night terrors, mood swings, depression, and hallucinations pulling at his mind. the fade trying to claw at him to give him answers and more questions. Dorian does whatever he can to show Naris that he isn't broken and that he's safe; Gaining back all the feelings he had for him when they were children. Aurora hides a secret about where Naris really came from and he eventually gets a choice, stay with Dorian or shape the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> i was pretty vague with the summary because i didn't want to give away too much of the plot. i also apologize for typos and or missed capitalization.
> 
> i have a feeling im going to regret posting this but who knows. maybe someone will like it.

Warmth, echoing through his body like waves crashing on the shores of the storm coast. After being so cold for nights on end, this was like a peaceful blessing. Creators, he was tired. He wanted to leave this gods awful cold room but he had little to no free will to do so. Looking at his hands he began frantically pulling at the cuffs with the little strength he had in him. He felt another wave of heat and he hissed in pain as something pricked and injected a hot liquid into him. These cuffs were stronger than the others, he couldn't even think about freedom when they were on him. Of course they’d give him stronger ones, he broke the last ones while Lady Valerica had her men brand him with new marks; they practically melted off of him. His skin still burned at the places where new ink was settling in and the burns, from where the metal had melted, were being irritated by the new cuffs. It was because of this that he had been out cold for what felt like days. Time wasn't a thing you could worry about when you were chained to a cold basement floor, only to be used by a Magister and his mistress every other night for whatever they wished. No, there was much bigger things to think about.  

Lady Valerica was rather focused lately on how she used him, how she punished him for doing something in a way that she didn't like. He’d watch as Lady Valerica would use blood magic on his new friends one by one turning them into mindless puppets or a pile of ash. Using their blood for beauty treatments or as weapons on her enemies. Everyone else was used for something that led to their inevitable death. Except him. She never called him by his name… what _was_ his name…

“Halla rider!” a musical rather cheerful voice called out as fast footfalls swept down the stairs and across the concrete floor in front of him. Lifting his head to meet with the eyes of his Master’s mistress only to be greeted by the sight of her in nothing but a robe. “we need you, my little pet.” she tipped her head at him, her blonde curls slipping over her shoulder.

 _Can't get him hard on your own?_ He wanted to spit at her but his mind was no longer his to control as she waved a glowing hand over his head. He could feel his head nodding in agreement when all he wanted to do was tell her how sad it was that they went to him for something like this. She unhooked his chains and barely had to pull to get him to walk along. His body began moving on its own accord, taking step after step, following Lady Valerica down the halls he must have seen a thousand times. He counted the paintings of nobility he passed and the statuettes that adorned the small tables against the walls. the wallpaper was different from last time; they had such terrible taste in wallpaper. as he trailed through the hallways he noted how the wallpaper sort of felt like the flowers were reaching out and entangling him. the injection he felt earlier must have had Lyrium in it; knowing the effects that it has on him, Lady Valerica and Master Caius used it against him at every chance they could be given. not that it was entirely needed since they both knew blood magic and could just as easily force him into anything they wished.

as they entered the room that was exactly 15 paintings down the second hallway, he could hear the servant girls giggling with the wretched man as if he had just told a joke that was so incredibly funny it’d be told at every palace ball for the next two years. “ah, good. you brought my little pet.” a low gravel like voice chimed across the room towards him and Lady Valerica. Master was happy, maybe this would be less painful than normal. he felt another injection and one of the servant girls removed his cuffs. The scent of sex and Tevinter spices filled his nose in a rush and his cheeks flared a deep rose _. why? why does it always have to be Lyrium that does this to me._ his thoughts bounced across his head only to come to a halt when he realized he was kneeling in front of Master Caius, eyes glazed and mouth open.

“what a good little pet.” his Master told him and gripped his pets hair in his hands. “now, play nice. and if you bite at all, even on accident, Valerica’s punishment to you won't be as nice as last time” his Master let go of his hair and held his, now growing hard, member in his hands. He slowly took hold of his Master’s cock and licked at the tip, tasting the salty precum that leaked, just the way he knew his master liked it. this granted him soft grunts of approval that only made his own arousal worse. years of conditioning made taking his Master's length inside his mouth a fairly easy task, he knew just how to control his muscles so he could take the full length as deep as possible. he slowly began moving his mouth around it but his Master wasn't accepting the pace and began to thrust inside his mouth; He nearly gagged around his Master’s hardened length. as he continued, he knew exactly when to stop so Lady Valerica could take over. he knew it was coming fast, it never took long when he used his mouth. with a pop he pulled his mouth off of him and backed away only to watch as Lady Valerica straddled his Master and took him inside of her.

 _she really is just a sperm dumpster for him.._ he thought to himself as he began to gain a little more control over what he was doing and thinking. he watched as she moved her hips up and down on him and moaned out words in Tevene he barely understood. but something she said made his Master rather angry and he swung his hand at her. As she tumbled to the ground, words in Tevene were exchanged between the two of them and then there was silence.

The silence dragged on for a second or two as they both looked away from each other, anger pouring from their bodies. “Kaffar! get out of my sight, Valerica.” his master said in a calm tone. she left in a hurry; not even bothering to grab the robe that was now draped across a chair in the corner. he’d hoped this meant that he was off the hook, that the odd sense of calmness in his master meant that he wasn't going to have to worry about a punishment tonight, that he’d make it back to the basement without a new scar or branding. He couldn't have been more wrong as his master spoke up “dear little halla rider” he began in a playful tone “turn and face the wall. the rest of you. OUT!” he yelled at the ladies who were now cowering in the corner and as they let out a little scream at his command, they scurried out of the room like mice about to be caught by a cat.

His Master approached him cautiously, taking in his masterpiece no doubt. all the branding from every punishment he’d received created a tree like pattern on his back where the roots extended down his legs and the branches reached across his arms. there were two possible outcomes and he was hoping one of them was more possible than the other. but yet again he was wrong as he realized that his master never came in Lady Valerica. His Master pulled down the ragged shorts his pet was wearing and spread his small plump cheeks. Master Caius was angry again, and as the frightened elf tried to grab hold of something nearby to steady himself his Master thrust his length inside of him without warning. Letting out a pained cry that echoed through the room, he knew to hold position and ride it through.

“too hard, it hurts!” he cried out and Master Caius pushed his dear little pet’s face against the wall.

“Fasta vass, shut up.” he grunted and began a slow his pace as he pulled almost all the way out only to thrust his way back in fast and needy. with every rough, dry thrust his master would swear in Tevene and his pet would cry out a little louder in pain only to have his master’s fingers hooked in his mouth. reflexively he bite down on his master's fingers. as he realized his mistake he prepared himself for some form of physical punishment.

“venhedis kaffan vass!” his Master pulled his fingers free and pulled tight on his pet’s hair, yanking his head back as hard as possible. “beg! beg that I don't punish you” he thrusted into him as hard as he could and continued to pull on his hair.

“please. please don't hurt me today. please, oh creators, please don't hurt me. master it was an accident.” tears were streaming down his face and he stuttered out more begging for him to show a little mercy this time. but Master Caius ignored his pleading and slammed his pet’s head into the wall, holding him against the wall with as much force as he could muster, and held his pet’s right arm behind his back. the little elf letting out a shriek of pain as his arm twisted.

“now,” master Caius paused his relentless thrusts and leaned in close to the little elf. “act like you like it.” he yanked his hair again and began to thrust into him heated and desperate for release.

he began to pant and moan as he started to adjust to the rough hard pace his Master was controlling. this is what got his master off, the panting and the cries of pleasure even knowing they were really cries of pain. but when his master said beg, he’d beg. when his master said make me cum then he’d swivel his hips and cry out like a bitch in heat, begging for his master to cum and be done. Master Caius began biting at his neck and shoulder as hard as he could, drawing blood, and working all of his frustration out on the little elf.

“please, master. _please_ cum for me.” He cried out and swiveled his hips lightly, coaxing an orgasm from master Caius as he dug his nails into his pet’s hips.

“Kaffas, at least you’re better than Valerica” Caius let out a grunt and his thrusts became erratic as he let out pleased moans. “such a good pet” he stilled inside him and his breath hitched as he let his cum spill inside his pet. his insides were coated with his vile liquid but his own length was still painfully hard. Master Caius pulled out of him and let him drop to the ground.

“but, sir, what about me?” he asked in a shaky voice.

“you?!” Master Caius laughed and looked at the elf on the floor of his room. “what about you? you’ll have your punishment soon enough. I believe I told you, no biting.” he spit on him and called in the tranquil that helped him off the floor and dragged him back to the basement. The tranquil always looked so painfully distant, blind to what was actually happening. they helped him down the steps and moved him to his corner in the basement, where he’d normally sleep on the sheet of fabric that sucked in most of the cold from the floor beneath it.  

Lying on the cold mat, while the tranquil rehooked the cuffs on his wrists, he sobbed. the pain he was feeling was far worse than the pain he felt from the branding. the branding was sharp and hot white pain that was followed by a numbing feeling. but whenever this magister would take hold of his hips and defile him it was hot pain that throbbed and tore at his every being. his head was pounding hard and he knew that his head was swollen at the spot that cracked into the wall.

knowing things weren't always like this is what hurt more. things were simpler when he was with the other house, before he was with this magister. closing his eyes he fought hard with his brain to find those memories again, to find his name. but trying only caused the cuffs on his wrists to inject him again and send little shocks through him…

what was his name….

 

\---

 

Incidents like this spreads quickly in Tevinter; especially when the ‘friends of red jenny’ are everywhere. it's as simple as a newly recruited slave girl who tips off a messenger boy about someone stealing from someone who doesn't deserve it and the problem gets fixed rather quickly. no one knows how or why Red Jenny’s friends stepped in to only certain problems but it's usually for the benefit of someone She knew. in this case, Lady Valerica’s personal kitchen staff knew a little too much information, knowing what was going on in the house a little too well and when the shipments of eggs, flour, and elfroot came the cook was more than willing to tell the coachman in hopes of reaching red jenny. the coachman took the information to a farm and told the farmer and the farmer told his wife, who sent out a letter to a dear friend who helped her husband make his deliveries; Sera, formally known as Red Jenny. Sera, knowing well that she wouldn't be able to handle this by herself or even with Dagna, then took the information and brought it to Fenris, who was in the area searching down a Tevinter slave owner who fled the scene. Fenris sympathized and made it his top priority.

“thank you, sera. I should see what Hawke wants to do about this. we might be able to call in a few favors” Fenris told sera as he walked her to the door. Fenris had followed Hawke to Weishaupt where they set up a place for them both to get together in between personal errands and for the time being it was his favorite place to be.

“what? just like that? you don't even need my help for this one? I could bring the bees” Sera pressed as she pointed an accusatory finger at him.

“Sera, you should get back to Dagna. this one might be too bloody. you know how much magisters love to use their blood magic.” he scoffed at her. everyone knew that sera didn't like magic, magic was a huge no go in her book. she always claimed that it was too unnatural and complicated for anyone to truly handle. thanks to Dagna though her fear was at least a little controlled.

“not all magisters are like that. Dorian taught me that. settin a good example for the other big bad magic guys to follow” she rolled her eyes and looked over at him, he wasn't going to give in this time and that was pretty apparent. “alright, alright. but at least talk to the inquisitor about this one. Elfy needs a little more excitement in her life since she’s stuck with worry wart Rutherford the rest of her life. even if it does put her on a quest with lord broody pants” She stuck her tongue out at him and began to walk out the door.

“I do not brood, sera! but we’ll see. we might not need her but we might need her Tevinter contact.”

 

\---

 

Somewhere in Ferelden, on a little farm, Aurora sat staring at the wall with two paint cans by her feet. She looked more lost than a duckling apart from its mother for too long.

“can't figure out what color to go with, my heart?” Cullen’s hands wrapped around her waist from behind and she leaned a little on him.

“I may only have one arm now but I’m determined to make this building look good.” she grabbed her upper left arm; which was all that was left of her arm, after Solas removed the anchor and they needed to remove it. a few heartbeats of silence passed and she let out a sigh of defeat. “I got nothing.” she laughed and looked up at her lover sheepishly.

“my dear inquisitor?!” he exclaimed

“EX inquisitor, vhenan” she shook her head and her short red hair bounced a little.

“Mrs. Aurora Rutherford! is this any way an ‘ex’ leader should act?” Cullen chortled and picked her up. “you realize we have all the time in the world to worry about the color of our house... humph... our house. that’s got a lovely ring to it doesn't it?” he smiled the daring half smile that tugged his scar up a little bit, the smile that she loved so much. placing a kiss on his forehead and down his cheek right before their pet mabari ran up to them full speed, forgetting how to stop, and toppled them over. Aurora and Cullen burst into laughter as their dog gave them the apology stare and licked at Cullen’s face.  

“ahem, I hope I’m not interrupting something.” a deep familiar voice called out to them and Aurora quickly stood up to look where the voice came from. There was Hawke, leaning against the house with Fenris close by. one of the mabari puppies wouldn't leave Fenris alone, begging for the attention from the foreign elf.

“Felix, stop that” Cullen spoke out to the little pup and then cleared his throat. “and, uh, no. you’re not interrupting anything.”

“Felix?” Fenris stooped down and began to give the little mabari the attention it wanted, petting him and playing with him. this granted him happy barks and dog kisses.

“yup, named him after Dorian’s friend. he helped us in Redcliffe when I was gaining the mages aid. only… he passed away shortly after we got to Skyhold. I know it sounds foolish but naming him after Felix actually felt like the right thing to do.” Aurora had a distant look in her eyes as she spoke. as if she was recollecting the events of the day they met the two Tevinter men in Redcliffe’s chantry.

“oh, right!” Hawke’s voice cut through aurora’s thoughts, “we need to borrow you, Lady Inquisitor. we have some information we need to talk to you about.”

Aurora let out a huff and said “what don't you guys understand about me being ‘ex inquisitor.’ I’m not inquisitor anymore!” she gestured down to her casual, armor less, outfit. Aurora looked up at Hawke to meet his eyes, who had a quite serious look on his face. “whoa, careful Hawke. your face might freeze like that.”

“Aurora, you’re originally from clan Lavellan right?” Fenris asked as he scratched Felix behind the ear.

“well yes but my clan was wiped out. I’m all that’s left. I don't know why you’re bringing this up I mean we killed the guy who was behind it already-”

“did you know a mage by the name of Bellanaris Lavellan?” Hawke cut in and by the look of shock on aurora’s face he added “I’ll take that as a yes. who is he to you?”

“he’s… my brother.” Aurora stuttered out and looked over to Cullen who seemed to have a permanent look of worry whenever she so much as stopped smiling. “he was supposedly taken to a new clan when he came into his magic… he was only 6. we couldn't keep him in the clan because we had too many mages and no amount of pleading with the keeper would change his mind. mother was devastated. so the keeper’s son took him to a new clan. but people said they found the keeper's son dead in the woods. no sign of my brother. I assumed that it happened on his way back but I never got word from Naris. my mother told me to believe in him and his magic so I tried not to worry. but a part of me knew something wasn't right.” she let out a shaky breath and grabbed hold of Cullen’s hand. “why do you ask?”

Fenris and Hawke exchanged glances and finally Fenris spoke in a quiet voice. “I found him. he’s a slave to a magister, Magister Caius in a building just past Qarinus. the friends of red jenny tipped Sera off and she gave me all that she knew. I went from there. after careful research and some bloodshed I managed to get more of a lead on who he is.” he paused for a moment and looked aurora in the eyes “I want to help him.” he said as he handed her the notes he had on everything that happened to her brother. her eyes opened wide and as tears fell from her eyes she nodded and looked at Cullen.

“I need to do this. I need to save him. Cullen, he’s dying in there.” pleading wasn't getting her anywhere though.

“not all magisters mistreat their slaves. for all we know he could be fine. I mean how reliable are sera’s ‘friends’ anyways? you remember all the pranks they pulled on us before.” Cullen was worried for her. not for anyone else, just her. she knew that he wouldn't give in easily and she knew that he was afraid to lose her. she was about to argue with him before Hawke broke into the conversation.

“actually, there’s more we need to tell you. first, the notes Fenris just handed you is almost everything he found out about just how terrible the magister and this ‘mistress’ of his have been treating him. it's… well it's not good. we’re talking daily abuse. both physical and sexual. they’ve done things to him or made him watch things that no man should have to witness. and the second is that you have an ally who used to own him. he could prove useful in getting your brother to come along with us.”

“oh creators..” letting all of this sink in she looked to the ground. taking a deep breath she opened the information she was handed and read a few lines. “why would anyone do this to him, he couldn't have wanted this for himself.” she was crying as she continued to read. “who used to own him? you didn't write it in here.” she asked in a terrified voice.

“Dorian Pavus” Fenris said stiffly. “it seems his family owned Bellanaris when he was young and kept him up till he was about eighteen. he was then passed from house to house till Magister Caius kept him. he’s been there since. from what I’ve been told it seems he’s been with them for quite a while, roughly ten years, and they don't seem to have any intentions of giving him up, or letting him die.”

Aurora recalled Dorian telling her about the slaves his family owned. he never mentioned Naris though. “why didn't he tell me?” her anger was showing as she gripped the knife she kept at her side at all times.

“it's possible that Dorian didn't know he was just a slave. from the records Fenris found they were rather close and Lady Aquinea was more than kind to the young elf. I’m not trying to defend Dorian or anything for not telling you but I think we have a bit more of a pressing matter to attend to. like saving your brother before he becomes a corpse or worse… a sacrifice.” now that Hawke had said all of that out loud Aurora let go of her blade. “you have the only real connection to Dorian here and the only way we can possibly get your brother to come wi-”

“already halfway there,” she cut him off and already had the crystal, that hangs around her neck at all times, in hand . she whispered the code she used to activate it and it started to glow.

“love, can we at least talk this over?” Cullen began. “I don't want to lose you, I don't know if I’d be able to handle that. Tevinter is dangerous, especially for you. not just because you’re an elf but because you’re the inquisitor. please, stay behind.” he held onto her hand and pleaded with his eyes, the saddest pleading face he could muster.

“well this is lovely and everything but I do believe you called me, my dearest friend. surely this isn't the reason.” the mage’s playful voice cut through the conversation.

“Dorian!” Aurora exclaimed and then her voice turned cross “so, Magister Dorian Pavus. you owe me some explanations and a favor”

“I told you, that incident with Cole and the nugs wasn't my fault.” there was a short pause “okay, maybe it was partly my fault but it's not like Cole wasn't willing. he loves those ugly little pests and their gross feet.”

“the stuff of nightmares” Cullen added in.

“Cullen!” aurora shushed him and walked forward a little to continue “no Dorian. this isn’t about the day I found nugs in the children's camps. this is something else. something regarding someone who goes by the name of Bellanaris.”

“ah… the little elf boy that mother favored so highly” you could hear it in his sunken voice that he knew exactly who Aurora was talking about. “I…kaffar…  I suppose I really should have told you about him. but you must know that I didn't intend to keep it a secret I just didn't think it was a necessary piece of my past to dig up and throw around Skyhold.”

“Dorian, that was my brother.” at this point she was holding back the urge to yell.

“that's odd, I don't recall him ever mentioning a sister or family at all for that matter.”

“of course not. how could he… how old was he when he was your slave?” Aurora felt a hand on her shoulder and Hawke put a hand over the crystal.

“you can ask after.” Hawke took the crystal from aurora and began explaining “ Dorian, we need your help. We need your new connections, a place to stay and some help with our current quest, if you’re up for it.” Hawke’s usual humorous self was thrown to the side as he took on a more urgent tone with Dorian.  

“Hawke! fancy talking to you again. but what, pray tell, are we doing? are you finally taking me up on the offer to visit the shops here? there’s a seamstress here with some fabric that I’m sure you would love. are you going to be bringing your broody elf this time?” Dorian teased.

“there’s a magister torturing Bellanaris Lavellan an-”

“Bell? but… who would ever want to hurt him?” Dorian’s voice cracked, sounding almost as he had been the day his father tricked him into meeting. “Fasta vass, whatever you need. it’s yours.”

 

\---

 

Bellanaris Lavellan lay on the floor of the basement, scratching at the new marks on his neck, his blood dripping down his fingers and to the floor. they had branded him again. this time for refusing to let Lady Valerica use him for her sick fantasies, she ended up having to tie him to the bed, still getting what she wanted. she chose the weapon and her men made the attacks. chains, whips, knives, the spike trap under the bed; all used to torture him and she got off at his pain. Because he was disobedient he was given more slave bands, right around his neck; Lady Valerica relished in his pain, watching as she fingered herself. bringing herself to a climax as the sharp objects touched his skin and dug in deep. her climax came when she had the men burn his skin with heated metal, pulling the most pain from him.

His new markings burned like hell and he continued to scratch to gain a bit of relief. the cuffs at his wrists sent waves of fire through his veins and he welcomed the pain, every bit of pain he could feel. he closed his eyes and hoped that the pain would consume him. he never wanted to give her the satisfaction she was gaining and if that meant he’d have to bleed out on the basement floor, then so be it. He looked at his hands and began creating a flame with them, every time he tried to do this the cuffs on him would send more fire through his veins. if he continued to do this till he passed out then at least he would get some sleep tonight. he knew what triggered the cuffs to send the vile flames through him; thoughts about the one he loved, thoughts about magic, thoughts about other mages, thoughts of freedom, the use of magic, even just pulling too hard. he closed his eyes again and began to think about before he was with Master Caius.

_Things were simpler in house Pavus. he wasn't even treated like a slave for a long while. when he was brought to their home he was 7 and their son was 9. he was told to be a friend to the boy because his mother, Lady Aquinea Thalrassrian, was worried his father was driving him away from them. Dorian didn't take to the idea at first, he claimed it was absurd for him to be expected to hang out with an elvhen child. But when Naris set eyes on the boy for the first time he knew right then and there that he needed to befriend him, it was a simple crush that he began to have on Dorian. Bellanaris would sneak into his room at night, when he knew Dorian was wide awake and reading a book under his blankets, to leave a tray of cookies and hot cocoa, made from the expensive cocoa powder that they receive every other week, on the table by his bed. it took months for him to get Dorian’s attention and when he finally did it was like finding a rare jewel among the leaves. He quickly learned that Dorian’s smile was rather contagious and they began to get into all sorts of trouble._

More pulses flashed through his veins and he cried out. His thoughts began to be blocked out by the pain and he tried again to remember what he’d been conditioned to forget. the name Dorian Pavus bounced around his head but he couldn't place the name to a face and he thought as hard as he could, only to pull at the chains in a fit of rage. the chains slamming against the floor and sending more heat into his body. once he calmed down he closed his eyes once more to try to remember more of his friend.

_when Naris was 12 Magister Halward and Lady Aquinea traveled a lot. while his parents were away Dorian and him would have sleepovers in his expensive bedroom. they’d build forts and Dorian would read to him. he was never taught to read so the best he could do was listen to his friend talk. not that he was disappointed about that, his favorite part of his day was hearing Dorian read aloud to him, using dramatic voices and acting out parts for him. Dorian’s nanny was always very angry with him and when he’d skip lessons it was usually Naris who was punished. but he didn't mind that either because he gained new memories with his friend and spent a lot of time in trouble because of it. he found that he was growing very fond of Dorian._

_he was thirteen when his crush hit a tipping point. he couldn't sleep in a separate room from Dorian, they were always at each other's sides. he’d have thoughts of wanting, needing to feel his hand against his or their chests close together. one fateful night, the almost fifteen year old Dorian came back from hanging out with a boy he was sweet on, a devastated look on his face. “something happen?” Naris had asked but Dorian just shrugged his shoulders and flopped onto his bed. after a short stretch of silence a muffled voice suggested “there must be something wrong with me.” he heard Dorian sob a little and climbed onto the bed by him “surely you don't mean that” Naris began to gently run his fingers through his hair, fixing the disheveled strands back into their places  “if there was something wrong with you, I don't believe I would like you.” he let out a chuckle and Dorian turned his head to him with a pained expression “you’re supposed to love me remember.” he huffed and Naris leaned down to kiss his forehead softly “you know I do” Dorian flopped his head back into the pillows all over his bed and mumbled into them in what sounded like Tevene. “Dorian, I can't speak your language.” Naris huffed and then felt a hand reach for his. “I asked, will you stay tonight?” the young elf laughed and laid himself down next to him, letting the pillows create a cushion around them. “you ask as if I have anywhere else to be.”_

His hands started going numb from all the injections that the cuffs released. he laughed at his own stupidity. he knew the cuffs were working because even just smelling the sharp spice smell of Master Caius, that always found its way into the basement, made him hard. he hated the way they used Lyrium and other drugs as a way to increase his libido. he prayed to the creators that there might be poison in with the Lyrium but he knew they weren't that nice. they wouldn't give him a way out if they wanted to keep him around. his whole body ached and craved physical contact. too much of that vile, hot drug was flowing through him at this point. he palmed at his erection. he wasn't allowed to give himself sexual release when they were around, he wasn't allowed to even feel good. just as Lady Valerica had told him, he was only here as a puppet for them. a toy they could use and abuse as much as they needed. to him, this was the tipping point of defeat. he grinded against his hand and groaned as he thought about Dorian more. He thought of his hands on his body and his mouth on his neck. the way they used to hide under forts made of blankets and sheets just to kiss and touch without people yelling at them.

 

\---

 

Dorian stared at the window for a brief moment after ending his conversation with aurora. they’d be here in a day at the very least. was it really _his_ Bell that was in trouble? the same little elf that used to vandalize buildings with him and slept close by whenever he could. the boy who used to care so much about others that his own pain was shifted aside, even when his leg was broken. these thoughts were bouncing around his head and he shuddered at the thought of someone defiling the boy. although now he must be an older man. Dorian’s hands were shaking as he held onto his birthright, rubbing his thumb over it. it's something he had done since he was young, that's how others knew he was worried or in deep thought. He thought about the day he left Naris behind, not saying goodbye, not even telling him he was leaving. just leaving him there to the mercy of his parents. he’d half hoped his mother would keep him all these years but when he returned and saw him no where his heart dropped rather quickly. he felt like a fool to think Naris would even welcome him back.

that night there was no shortage of tears that silently fell from his face. normal situations he wouldn't break like this. Dorian would know it was going to be handled and dealt with when it came to other situations but not this one. for all he knew, Naris was already dead or worse. His heart ached and he found himself unable to sleep. nothing could soothe this ache, not even the strongest Qunari alcohol that he proceeded to tip back. _it's going to be a long night._ he grabbed a book off the closest shelf and paged through it. he knew sleep wasn't going to be an option tonight. _not till he’s safe_ he kept repeating over and over in his head.

 

\---

 

Bellanaris woke up chained to the metal bench in Valerica’s study with the Lyrium cuffs on, blindfolded and naked. the ball gag in his mouth his only outlet to cause himself pain or at least prepare for more pain.

“my little pet, you’re so hard still” Lady Valerica ran her finger up his thigh, the sharp point of her nail digging into his flesh. she pulled off the blindfold from his face and he looked down at himself. sure enough, he was harder than usual. he must have blacked out. “I just couldn't bare to leave you in that damp, dark basement with such an increasingly painful looking hard on” there were hints of sarcasm slipping into every phrase as she added her dramatics to it. she was still mad that the master spilled into him instead of her. she let out a feminine laugh and said “you spilled into my servants so many times without making a sound. and you weren't even awake! just how often did you force the injection of Caius’s potion?” she traced the lines of the marks across his body. “I don't know why my dearest love would rather give to you instead of take. you’re really something down here.” Valerica’s words were soft as she ran a finger up his shaft only to play with the tip a little. she was placing kisses and little bites on his skin so gentle as she spread the bead of precum around the tip, pulling soft moans from him. she found a spot on his body that had hardly any marks and bite down hard. he let out a good cry and she cackled. “there’s the sounds that I love _so_ much” her cackling was worse than a bird chirping too early in the morning. Naris cried out as she scraped her nails up his stomach.

“it occurred to me the other day that I never felt what it was like to have _you_ in me. I mean I’ve tested all of master’s pets before. except for you. I usually stay away from the knife ear ones. but let's have some fun, shall we?” she grinned at him and Naris felt his stomach tie in knots. she was always the one to punish him, she got off while others hurt him, and he was not looking forward to how she acted with sex. it was one thing with the master but he had a bad feeling about this.

“oh come now, I won't kill you.. completely. you’re so ready for me even after me saying that. Caius is a _genius_ with this potion!” she gleefully noted as she began placing sharp objects around him. the last person she did this with turned into a pile of ash, he was forced to watch as she sucked the life out of him. fear started to seep into him and then it was snuffed out like a candle as he realized this might be his only way out. She climbed onto his chest and sat down right above his erection. jagged knife in hand she slowly lowered it to his chest.

“why does my love prefer you over me?” she said, a hint of pain in her voice. she let the blade split his skin and smiled as she made him bleed. “it can't be your beauty, I mean, I am the most beautiful Tevinter woman there is. and yet he chooses the knife ear over me.” she went over all the tattoo lines and slowly made the cuts deeper as she repeatedly went over the lines. “maybe if he does find you more beautiful I should just change that on you.” she snickered and placed kisses on his face. “truly you wouldn't mind” he felt his head move in agreement with her on its own. tears fell down his face and he winced as she let the blade kiss his face, slowly pulling it deeper as she trailed his jaw line. she picked herself up as he cried out in pain and slowly lowered herself onto him. he let out a conflicting moan, the pain was intense as always with her but it felt so good to be inside someone while awake for once. “venhedis, you’re so big” she let out a moan of pleasure as she began to grind on top of him occasionally digging the blade deeper, wherever it was at the time, to coax out a good scream from him. “that’s it halla rider, scream for me.” she grabbed a different sharp object. this one looked like nails in a stick and she laughed at the way he looked at it. “oh it's okay, it's bite is much worse than it's bark.” she smiled and slammed it into his shoulder and pulled it down his chest. he screamed loud and flailed under her, trying to get the nails out of him.

“shh, little halla rider, I wouldn't want to wake up your master, if I were you.” she looked over at the door and brought a finger to her lips “don't you think he should stay out of our personal fun.” she winked at him and bit her lip as she began to pump up and down on him occasionally grinding her whole body against his while he bled from the wounds she inflicted. he could tell she was using magic to prevent him from cuming and that only caused him to buck his hips under her. as she dug her nails into him and placed bites on his neck and shoulders she let out little quick moans “I’m close” she shouted as she took hold of her tiny blade that she favored so much and dug a heart shape into his chest. halfway through his screams of pain she let her orgasm consume her and the blade dropped to the ground.

“now this!” she began in a very pleased tone “this is why he should be taking and not giving.” she puffed out each word and smiled as she climbed off of him and released her magic over his length, his cum spilling over his stomach and thigh. “I’ll have the tranquil clean that and put you back into your hole” her hips swayed as she walked away, his blood all over her chest.

when the tranquil came, a servant walked in with them with a bucket and a cloth. her eyes stared at the floor as she spoke in a frightened voice “ah, it's okay, I’m just here to clean you. Master’s orders.” he wanted to talk but the ball gag in his mouth was hurting him, he must have been biting down on the ball a little too hard. the tranquil took the ball gag out of his mouth and the servant began to wipe up the blood on his chest.

he looked over at the short blonde human that was next to him. her hair was in a long braid and she had a slightly upturned nose. she looked about 15 and he felt a bit ashamed that she was the one sent in to clean up this mess. “thank you” he managed to croak out and the girl gave him a smile. “my name is ember, by the way.” she began. “my parents couldn't keep me so it was either send me away or put our whole house in slavery. and here I am.” she let out a short laugh. “never thought I’d actually get to meet a knife ear before I turned 18.” she slowly began wiping off his face. “what's your name? how long have you been here. I mean I’ve heard of you but I never got to see you with my own eyes” her amber eyes were wide with wonder and he sighed softly.

“my name is Bellanaris, I don't know how long I’ve been here” he spoke softly and she began to ramble something off to him but her voice began to fade away as he closed his eyes before he slipped unconscious from the blood loss.

 --

 

Aurora ran up to Dorian who held his hands open wide, “my dearest friend” he exclaimed and nearly swung her around. “I’m so glad you finally arrived.” aurora looked up at Dorian’s extremely tired looking face.

“Dorian, are you not well? you look like you haven't slept well in a while.” she touched the obviously makeup covered bags that were forming under his eyes and he lightly swatted her hand away.

“I have a place for all of you to stay, you’ll stay with mother at our estate here.” he said in a cheerful tone. “now, someone fill me in on the plan and let's get to work”

 --

Naris woke up to the crushing feeling of having someone step on his head. he began to panic and cry out. “stop! stop. it hurts. Master it hurts” the boot that was crushing his head lifted and Master Caius kicked him in the chest. “Get UP!” he yelled and pulled him up to his feet as he pushed him into the wall. “the ‘friends of red jenny’ huh?” he pulled him away from the wall only to slam him into it. “who are they, why are they looking for you?”

“I don't know! I swear I don't know! master, I only talk to you and the mistress. that's all!”

“Kaffar! You’re lying!” he growled and pulled out a blade. “word is they’re coming here tonight to take you from me, one way or another.”

“master, I- I don't know what's happening.” Naris held his hands up reflexively and waited for the usual fist to the face that he’d get for talking back.

nothing happened.

“they want you?” he paused and looked him dead in the eyes with a killer stare. “then they can have you, if you don't bleed out before that.” with that he stabbed his blade into his side. knowing that he already lost a lot of blood from Valerica he could only hope that he’d die fast. His master dropped him to the ground.

“thank you” Naris whispered as his master walked up the stairs.

 --

Aurora sat outside the giant building with Fenris, Hawke and Dorian. She looked around the outside, studying the grounds. whoever was keeping her brother was in there and she intended on killing the bastard one way or another. gripping her blade in hand she signaled the men to move in on the house. Thanks to Sera they had secured a secret entrance through the cellar doors. one of the servants opened the door happily for them and let them all in. the cook turned to see Aurora and the others sneaking their way into the house. “wait.” she insisted and they froze and looked over at her. “you’ll need this.” she handed a set of keys to Dorian and smiled, she had scars all along her face and fresh wounds. “burned the dinner today.” confirming what they all were thinking. “if anyone can do something about this, it's you. friends of red jenny.” she gave them a nod and went back to work on the bread she was making.

Aurora went through to the main hallway and there was a lady, dressed in the most expensive of outfits with her hair in curls around her face and a fine tiara on her head. “ah, I know you.” she smiled and started to circle Aurora. “you’re that inquisi-” aurora cut off her speech with a blade through her chest.

“EX inquisitor” she replied and kicked the woman away from her. aurora looked at the men who were dumbfounded behind her. “what? we’re here for Naris. not to talk to this bitch about who I am.”

“I think you might need to slow it down a little” Hawke told her. the anger to get revenge on them had only amplified after all the time she had spent looking over Fenris’s notes.

“not till I know how he is for myself” she was rightfully angry.

“are you really going to take my man’s pet from him?” the nicely dressed woman laughed as she stood up and tightened the blood around auroras neck. “you were slightly off milady. if you wanted to kill me you should've done it the right way. not ruin perfectly good clothing” she slowly started choking her. Dorian made a disgusted noise and quickly cast a fire rune under her, burning her to ash in a controlled pocket of flame.

Hawke helped her up and checked her neck. “are you alright?”

aurora's eyes grew as she looked passed all of them and pointed to the doorway. “we have a problem.”

Fenris quickly gripped his weapon and nodded at Hawke “looks like we have to fight our way through”

they circled through the place, cutting down the enemies in their way. Dorian and Hawke casting barrier spells to protect aurora and Fenris as they swept through the building, killing all who tried to fight them or get in the way. they opened a large door, weapons at the ready when they were startled by a fireball flying past their heads.

“so you’re the friends of red jenny?” the man with a gravel voice shouted at the strangers in his house carrying weapons.

“rather uncalled for. but I guess if we were looking for a warm welcome that’s as hot as they come” Hawke's comment gained a grunt from Fenris

“that’s a good one. too bad Varric isn't around, he’d probably put that in a book.” Dorian laughed a bit but aurora was at the man’s throat quicker than they noticed she moved.

“none of that matters. do you or do you not have my brother here” Aurora pressed her bladed arm to his neck, courtesy of Dagna who created a blade to be hooked onto what was left of her arm. this made things easier for her when fighting since her whole arm was a weapon now.

“I don't know what you mean!” the man yelled as he blew a gust of wind at her, knocking her back by Hawke.

“are you or are you not magister Caius!?” she shouted back at him and this startled everyone but aurora wanted answers and she was going to get them one way or another.

“I- of course I am!” he proudly scoffed and held his chest high. ”which is why I must kill you before more people think it's okay to try and contact you lot” he placed runes on the ground around him and began casting fire at them.

“such a pity you didn't want to answer me correctly.” she spat as she used smoke to cast invisibility, dodging all of his attacks and jumping over his runes. Dorian and Hawke were casting spell after spell on this man, missing because he was deflecting them all. Fenris ran from the other side with his blade at the ready, he knew what she wanted to do. they needed to fake him out to get a deadly blow. Fenris stopped right before Magister Caius just as Aurora’s blade sunk into his back. “now tell me where you keep your slaves” she demanded

“you think I’m going to honestly tell you. just kill me. you’ll be searching all night regardless” she grew impatient and sliced his neck. she started kicking and stomping on his face and body as he died from the fatal wound. Hawke’s arms reached out for her and he held her in place as she fumed with anger. he quickly unhooked the blade from her arm and let it fall to the ground. she wiggled around and tried to get out of his hold.

“enough! calm down aurora. you think your brother would want to see you like this?” he tightened his hold on her and she stopped struggling to break free. Dorian was opening doors all over the building and checking the rooms, tearing them apart. the last few hours that they had spent together had only seemed to make him more anxious to find her brother. he kept muttering to himself ‘this is my fault, I shouldn't have left without him’ Aurora watched as he ripped open door after door, a braided blonde little servant girl walked over to them.

in a quiet voice she said. “you’re looking in the wrong spot” and all heads turned to her. “I know who you’re here for. I knew it the moment I saw you all. come, he’s this way.” she beckoned to them and they followed. she led them down a long hallway with paintings of Tevinter nobility and little statuettes of snakes and dragons.

“someone should have fired their decorator” Hawke noted at the flowery wallpaper. and they all came to a stop at the end of the hall. the little human pushed on the wall, it gave a creaking sound and opened.

“a secret passageway, no doubt to keep secrets as hidden as possible. probably soundproof too” Dorian said, they were all a little in awe at how well constructed it was considering how the rest of the house looked.

“this must be where all the money went to” Hawke laughed and then they all heard cries from below. someone was in terrible pain and crying loudly. Aurora was about to leap down the steps when she noticed Dorian was already gone.

 --

Naris cried out as he felt the stinging from the fresh wound he was given. He held onto his chest, afraid that the wounds might be bleeding far worse than he originally thought. they hurt like a thousand needles. He heard the doorway open and he assumed the master would have sent someone down here hoping he had died quickly

But when he looked up he stared in awe at the mage who was now knelt before him. He looked so familiar but he couldn't figure anything out with all the Lyrium that coursed through him now.

“You still look so young” the man’s calming velvet like voice struck cords in his heart and tears fell from his face as he stared. he knew that he should know who this is but everything was going fuzzy and his heart was racing too fast. he was about to protest or cower at the others that gathered down in the basement but the beautiful man spoke again.

“now, now. We’re just here to help you. just look at me, everything will be okay now. I promise.” he felt the cuffs release him as he studied the mage who offered soft smiles. looking next to him, he jumped at the sight of another elf with slave markings. he backed away a little bit and winced in pain as the wounds covering his body stung sharply when he hit the wall.

“this isn’t good, Dorian.. we need to get him to a healer. he’s badly wounded and losing more and more blood” The bearded man explained more as the elf looked over the cuffs that were previously chained to him but he didn't pay attention to what the elf said. his eyes grew wide at the name. Dorian…

“what did he call you?” he asked with a shaky voice.

“I’m Dorian Pavus. you don't remember, do you?” his voice broke a little at the question and he looked almost heartbroken. Naris carefully moved himself a little closer to Dorian, grimacing as he did, and touched his face with his bloodied hand. he covered Dorian’s moustache and mouth and then let out a little laugh only to start crying.

“of course I remember you. you look so old now. and your hair is so long. oh creators I must've finally died.” he laughed and cried out tears of joy. it finally happened. he must be dead and this is the creators apologies to him for the life he’d been given. as he cried out he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him.

“no, not dead.” the familiar scent of sandalwood and cinnamon filled his nose and he buried his face in the soft fabrics; he barely felt the wounds on his chest. Dorian wasn't here, he left Tevinter. the pariah he loved abandoned him without saying goodbye. drops of water hit his skin as Dorian tightened his hold on him. _was he crying?_ it didn't matter. this wasn't real. it couldn't be. his master killed him as a last resort.

“Dorian, Hawke was not joking. he needs a healer” the elf spoke up and Dorian let go of him, wiping tears from his own face and nodding to the others.

“Don't worry, I’ll keep you safe.” he whispered to Naris as he picked himself off the ground and scooped him into his arms. “Fenris, can we allow him to sleep or is that just going to put him in a coma? what exactly are we dealing with?”

the elf named Fenris took a long look at everything around the place and then at Naris “he should be okay for now. there was a strange combination of Lyrium and Felicidus Aria and something else I can't place. but you can smell the rose. who knows what that's done to him inside. I can only assume that he’s going to be in a lot of pain when he starts to feel everything. from what I can tell it seems to be a low-key numbing agent.” Naris closed his eyes and breathed in the smell coming from Dorian. he looked up at him and took in his appearance. his long hair and overly tired eyes, the mustache he now had and the faint smell of alcohol.

“I’m really not dead?” he laughed a little and Dorian looked at him concerned.

“not if I can help it” he wrapped part of the loose cloth around Naris and tore part of his outfit off to hold it to the bleeding wound, carefully holding him close to his chest. “if you want to sleep, that's okay. I’ll protect you.” a soft smile spread across Bellanaris’s face as he closed his eyes and began to drift off to the smell of his friend.

 --

Dorian looked over at the others who were now staring in awe. Aurora looked around at the other two who were staring only to be the one who breaks the silence.

“okay, who exactly is my brother to you?” she began “because that, that was um… something more _intimate_ than expected.” Dorian’s cheeks flared a deep red and he began walking towards the steps.

“whatever could you mean?” his voice cracked as he spoke and he cleared his throat.

“I think everyone here wants to be filled in on what exactly that was.” Hawke laughed and helped aurora reattach her blade arm.

“very well, if you all must know. it's… complicated.” he said as he looked down at the frail and bloody man in his arms. he wanted to tell them everything. all of the adventures they had. the wanting he’d always feel when he was around. the deep need he felt just to see him when they were young together. but he ruined it by leaving his friend, his heart, behind. none of this would have happened if he’d just thought about bringing him along.

he started walking out the door at a fast pace, keeping Naris close to him as they made their way to the horses. Aurora and Hawke stopped prying and instead just followed as Dorian raced to Qarinus to get his personal healers to work on his wounds.

\---

 

once he knew he was safe and in a warm bed, no matter how many healers it would take, he finally let himself calm down enough to allow Aurora to ask questions.

“alright. I suppose you can ask whatever you want to ask. just don't expect and entirely truthful answer.” he laughed at the look on aurora's face that screamed ‘you better tell me the truth, or else.’

“so be honest, how complicated does it get?” She sat on a nearby stool and looked at her now healing, very much alive, brother. “I mean whatever it is I’m sure I can take it”

He exhaled and ran a hand through his long hair.

“he meant more to me than what I made aware.” one of the healers looked over with a look of shock on her face and he looked down at the ground. “you recall me telling you about how my family tried to change me with blood magic?” he looked up at aurora “he was there when that all happened. I’d known for a while that he had feelings for me. it was pretty easy to tell honestly. he was always _so_ caring and we were young and he knew everything about me. he could tell when I was truly upset over something and not just being overly dramatic for his attention. I mean we were practically inseparable. always getting into trouble together. like the cows over Minrathous incident or the fight with that magister’s son. and he taught me songs he’d learned from the other servants, he had such a marvelous singing voice and in return I’d teach him words in Tevene so he could understand my parents’ mo-”

“Dorian, you’re rambling. as much as I would love to hear you talk about my brother like this. I think you might need to take a deep breath and stick to one topic at a time.” she let out a breathy laugh at the way his face was red and he was shocked that she would call him out on that.

“I guess you’re right” he said and sighed softly “what I was trying to tell you is this.” he looked at his hands, unable to make eye contact with aurora “I called him bell. he was my first real kiss. and the first person I felt actual, meaningful, love for. bell and I did _everything_ together. I mean he was 17 when I left and maybe a week before I left I let a word slip from my mouth that I never thought I’d tell to anyone. granted that was one word I never taught him in Tevene because I didn't even have a use for it before then… not even bull could get me to call him that.” he held onto his birthright and continued to stare at the floor as he thought about their first heated moments together.

“what was the word?” she sounded closer now as she snapped his attention back but he dare not look up.

“I called him… Amatus. it means,” he paused and knew he was flushing as he remembered the days he’d said it to him. “it's a term of endearment” he finally raised his eyes just enough to see auroras expression and was taken back at what he saw. she was smiling, actually smiling at him over this, while she knelt down in front of him with the softest of gazes.

“you must have loved him very much.” she looked back at her brother. “thank you for telling me. I wish you would've told me back at Skyhold though. we might have been able to save him earlier. or at least reunite you two.” she laughed a little. “you were forcing that relationship with bull. I could tell. he’d call you kadan all the time and you would brush it off like it was just another pet name for you. plus you always seemed so distant when left alone.”

“thank you for taking it this way. Bell and I weren't exactly accepted.. now I’m going to stop myself before this gets too syrupy and I’m going to go have a drink while he sleeps. what do you say? care to join me?” he held out his hand to his closest friend and she happily accepted it.

“wouldn't dream of passing that up. you’ll tell me more about what you two did together right?” she poked his side a little and wiggled her eyebrows a bit.

“oh my dear little dalish, you have been hanging out with sera too much. you almost have her eyebrow thing down.” he laughed and tucked an arm around her, “we’ll see how drunk I can get and maybe I’ll rattle off some stories for you”


End file.
